helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ai Takano
Ai Takano(高野愛; Takano Ai) is a current first generation member of Hello! Project girl group LOVE Musume. PROFILE *''Name: Ai Takano (高野愛) *''Nicknames: Ai-chan, Rabu-san, Aiya *''Birthday: August 31, 1997 (Age 22)'' *''Birthplace: Ginowan, Okinawa, Japan'' *''Charmpoint: Strong singing voice'' *''Weakpoint: Can be too energetic at times'' *''Favorite Foods: Sweet & sour chicken, Hi-chews, apples'' *''Least Favorite Foods: Spicy foods, pickles, hot cinnamon candies'' *''Favorite Subject: Foreign Languages'' *''Least Favorite Subject: Physical Education'' *''Motto: "Learn from the past, live in the prensent, look toward to the future."'' *''Favorite English Word: Hope'' *''LOVE Musume Color: Lavendar''' *''Favorite Band: Morning Musume'' *''Favorite Flower: Lavender'' *''Favorite Morning Musume Song: "Ren'ai Revolution 21"'' *''Favorite LOVE Musume Song: "BLUSH :-*"'' *''Favorite Manga: "Boku wa Kisu de Uso wo Tsuku", "Pika Ichi", "Seiyuu Ka!"'' *''Hello! Project Groups:'' *LOVE Musume (2012- Present) '''''HISTORY Early Life: On August 31, 1997, Ai was born as the oldest child to a couple whose names are undisclosed in Ginowan, Okinawa, Japan. Her father worked as a bookshop owner while her mother is now a cashier at the bookshop. 2008: In late 2008, Ai had gained a special interest in Morning Musume and Hello! Project after listening to Morning Musume's single "Ren'ai Revolution 21" playing on the radio one day at a friend's house. The song later aspired her to join Hello! Project someday in the future. 2010: In early 2010, Ai's father had died of a heart attack while preparing breakfast for the family on Ai's younger brother's birthday; this shocked the family and they soon had a funeral for him the month after his death. Ai and her family later moved to a new house and both she and her younger siblings transferred to a new school. At this new school, she later became best friends with SECRET Otoko member Hikaru Hoshimoto and future LOVE Musume second generation member Mayu Kinoshita. 2012: In 2012, Ai auditioned for LOVE Musume's first generation and later succeeded in becoming a member. ''TRIVIA *She is best friends with SECRET Otoko member, Hikaru Hoshimoto, and also shares the same birthday with him; celebrating with late night karoke. Many fans had thought of them as a couple because of this, but Hikaru posted on his official blog that they are just friends. Although, he did admit that he had a crush on her once during middle school. *She would love to study abroad someday in the future after her activities in LOVE Musume. *On her official Twitter page, she admitted that she has never had a real crush before, then jokingly stated, "But, if I could in the future... I wonder who would it be? Hikaru-kun?! :P." *She stated that if she wasn't in LOVE Musume; she would save up money to study abroad in the States. *She is an otaku. FILMOGRAPHY #2014.??.?? Tenso no Dai Machigai (as Mizuki Sohma) Notes: first leading role. SLIDESHOW ''' Ai's Happy.jpg|(Ai's Silly & Happy! :P) Soda Time!.png|(Enjoying a soda) Photo Time!.jpg|(Photo Time!) She's a Photographer.jpg|(As a first generation member of LOVE Musume) ' Category:LOVE Musume Members Category:August Births Category:LOVE Musume Category:Popular Groups Category:Purple Member Color Category:1st generation member Category:2013 Debuts Category:Births in 1997 Category:Leo Category:Members from Okinawa Category:SECRET Otoko